<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aaron vs. Beta by Aaricwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928598">Aaron vs. Beta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaricwriter/pseuds/Aaricwriter'>Aaricwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), M/M, Oceanside - Freeform, Whisper War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaricwriter/pseuds/Aaricwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whisperers attack Alexandria. Aaron trues to defend his daughter and their home, but like the comics, Aaron gets stabbed.</p><p>(The “dream” sequence is like when Tyreese got bit and saw everyone who died in 5x09)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron/Eric Raleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aaron vs. Beta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This doesn’t follow the show, but Aaron deserves so much more screen time so you’re welcome. Also, please check out my other fics :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Whisperers were in Alexandria again. He didn’t know how or where, but there were walkers once again roaming the streets. They had to be behind this. Alpha was dead and Beta was in control now, which is why Alpha’s death didn’t comfort Aaron in the least. </p><p>His priority was Gracie. He moved from his lookout place on the porch and sprinted into the house. He shut off all of the lights and shut the curtains. He was going to his weapons stash to get his mace when he heard Gracie approaching him. He turned to see her trembling in her pajamas with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.</p><p>“You can’t go out there, dad. There are too many of them.”</p><p>“I have to protect this place. I have to protect you,” she ran into his arms, “Remember how brave Papa was. He d... he gave his life so that we could live. We have to honor him and be brave too.” He heard the screams grow stronger from outside the house, “okay, I’m going to show you where to hide.”</p><p>He picked Gracie up and quickly but quietly ran up the stairs to his room. He sat Gracie down in the corner of the bathroom. He gently rested his hand on her cheek, taking these moments with his daughter in just in case.</p><p>“Please don’t go, daddy. I need you,” she cried softly. His heart was broken at the thought of his family disintegrating. </p><p>“I’ll be okay as long as you’re okay,” he combed through her hair, “I need you to promise me you won’t leave. You have to stay here. I need you to.”</p><p>“Okay, daddy,” a tear streaked down her cheek, “please come back.”</p><p>“I love you, sweetheart. I will always love you.”</p><p>He kissed Gracie’s cheek. His eyes were watering. He closed the door and ran out through his bedroom. </p><p>All of a sudden, his breath was knocked out of him when Beta appeared and kicked him back into the room. He was coughing and gasping for air as Beta approached him with two large knives in his hands. </p><p>Taking what he learned from Jesus, he picked himself up and grabbed his sword while aiming for a blow at the same time. He managed to cut the back of Beta’s knees, causing him to sink a little. Aaron continued to defend Gracie, but he was growing weaker and he only managed to cut Beta in a few places. As they locked blades, Beta got the best of him, and his fist shot up and whipped him backwards into the nightstand. As he was collecting himself, he saw Beta head towards the bathroom door. Panic seized him.</p><p>“No!” He yelled as Beta opened the door. Aaron tried to use his prosthetic to deliver the final blow, but Beta was ready for him. He turned and grabbed Aaron’s metal arm and twisted it until he ripped it off. Aaron cried out as Beta threw his arm to the ground, his amputation burning. </p><p>In a final attempt to save his daughter, he pushed through the pain and reached for his sword, aiming it for Beta’s neck. Aaron swung the sword, releasing a choked cry. Beta was too quick and used his knives to stop Aaron’s blade. In the struggle, Beta took advantage of Aaron’s exhaustion and pushed his knife down. Aaron groaned as he felt the knife plunge into his stomach. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Wheezing and coughing on the floor, he only felt fear for Gracie. Beta leaned down and grabbed Aaron’s chin as he was about to finish him off. </p><p>A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about leaving Gracie. Would he see Eric again? He didn’t know, but he was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Gracie whimpering. This also must have caught Beta’s attention because he looked away from Aaron to the bathroom. Despite the searing pain and blood loss, he wasn’t going to let Beta near his and Eric’s daughter. He grabbed a glass jar from under his bed and, with a cry, smashed it over Beta’s head. Through his blurred vision, he saw the Whisperer go down. </p><p>He felt warm blood soaking his shirt, but he had to fight. A pained whimper escaped his lips along side a groan and he turned to the bathroom. </p><p>“Ahh...” he saw Gracie huddled in fear in the corner, “G-Gracie... you... you need to get out of here. Please, you have to,” another wave of pain washed over him, “you have to go, sweetheart. Find Daryl,” he weakly coughed out. There was so much more he had to say to his beautiful daughter. So much more, but her safety was most important. </p><p>His vision finally blacked out as he saw Gracie kneel next to him. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears. </p><p>“Dad!! Daddy!! Come on! Please! Please, Daddy!” He heard his daughter begging silently, but it was too late, everything went black.<br/>
********************************************<br/>
The next thing he knew he was laying against someone’s chest. He felt the familiar rhythm of a horse galloping swiftly through the road. Where was he going and why wasn’t he conscious? Where was Gracie? He shifted slightly against the person he was leaning on. As soon as he moved, he felt the searing pain across his stomach. He must have let out a pained noise because the person holding him seemed to tense up.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, Aaron? It’s okay. It’s Scott. Try not to move. We’re going to get you to Oceanside where Alex is. He can patch you up, okay? Just hang on, brother.”</p><p>He suddenly remembered everything, “S-Scott, where’s... aughh! Where’s Gracie?”</p><p>“Gracie’s fine. Daryl took her on the bike to Oceanside. You would have been so proud of her. She came and found us and locked Beta in. You’re going to see her again. You’re going to be okay. Just hang on for me.”</p><p>He wanted to nod back but his body wouldn’t move. He felt more exhausted by the second. It only took a few moments before black filled his vision again.<br/>
********************************************<br/>
This time, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself on the couch in his living room. He blinked slowly, wincing at the light streaming through the window. He looked down at his abdomen and saw his front was soaked with his blood, but he didn’t feel any pain. He realized he also didn’t have his metal arm on. </p><p>He took his time getting up and looked out the window. He was in Alexandria. The sun was setting and everything was normal. He turned in his spot, and his heart almost stopped when he saw Eric by the kitchen table. He was just looking at him with his warm brown eyes and his bright smile.</p><p>“E-Eric?” He choked out in disbelief.</p><p>Eric’s smile grew wider, “Hey, love.”</p><p>Without hesitation he ran to Eric and pulled him close to his chest. He couldn’t help but sob as he buried his face in the crook of Eric’s neck. He reveled in the feeling of Eric stoking his hair at the base of his neck with his familiar fingers. Though it had been years since he died, these intimate moments would always be familiar. He often dreamed of moments like this, but they never felt as real as this did. Was he dreaming? Dead? He didn’t know but he couldn’t think of anything other than the love of his life in his arms. </p><p>Aaron melted into him. Clutching Eric’s shoulder as a tear or two wet the soft fabric, "It’s you…" Aaron breathed, burying his face into his neck as they held each other tightly, “You’re here,” It felt like an age by the time Aaron finally pulled away. Looking wrecked and red as they met eyes in the close space.</p><p>“I’m always going to be here for you,” he ran a slender hand down Aaron’s bearded cheek and he closed his eyes at the familiar contact, trying to take it all in.</p><p>“Are you really here?” He whispered. </p><p>Eric smiles, “Always.”</p><p>Aaron released a mix between a laugh and a sob, “You don’t understand how much I’ve wanted to see you,” he laughed. This felt so real. So different than his dreams. How was he here? Suddenly, his bright smile faltered as he looked at his husband’s face, “Eric... I’m so sorry,” he grasped his shoulder and lowered his eyes, “I’m so sor—“</p><p>Eric cut him off with a soft kiss, “Hey, look at me, sweetheart. You don’t ever have to be sorry.”</p><p>“You died. I lost you, and now Gracie doesn’t have her papa,” he exhaled shakily, “I got you killed, and I couldn’t bring you any peace.”</p><p>“Shhh... None of this is your fault. It was never your fault,” he hushed him, hand coming up and trace his face, “You brought me home. You found me after all those years. Aaron, you did everything you could. You did everything right. And you can trust me on that— when have I ever admitted you were right?” </p><p>Aaron laughed and looked back into his eyes again, “It’s you,” he whispered, stoking his face. </p><p>“I missed you,” Eric smirked.</p><p>Aaron laughed, “God, I missed you too... you can probably tell it’s been a long few years,” he said self consciously. </p><p>"You look-" he started, before trailing off. Unable to find the right words. He ran a hand down Aaron’s shoulder to his stump.</p><p>Aaron huffed a dry, amused sound, "Old and broken?"</p><p>"Different," he said, brushing a tear away.</p><p>"You don't," Aaron told him, lips lifting in a faded smile. Pulling at shallow crows-feet. "You look beautiful."</p><p>"Charmer," he murmured. It rolled off the tongue so easy. </p><p>There was a beat where neither of them said anything. Breathing in the quiet along with the changes. Aware that Aaron was looking at him with that same sad, starving expression. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Eric looked at him with confusion, “Are you happy? Wherever you are?” </p><p>Eric smiled at his lover’s concern. He cared about him so much, “I’m at peace. You made that possible. I get to be with our friends and family. I get to see Gracie grow and become a strong young woman. I get to see you being a leader and such a great parent. I wish I could be there with you, but you are doing so great on your own, love.”</p><p>“Gracie is just like you, you know.”</p><p>“You’re a great dad. I’m just glad you have someone looking out for you.”</p><p>He sighed, feeling Eric caress his hair, “You two are the best things that have ever happened to me. You always wanted to be a dad, and that was taken from you,” he whimpered, “I thought we were going to be together forever. I thought we were going to grow old together.”</p><p>He pulled their foreheads together, “Me too, but we have to make sacrifices to protect the ones we love. I know it’s hard, but you have to keep fighting for Gracie. For Alexandria.”</p><p>He looked down at his stomach which was bleeding more and starting to hurt, “How? Am I dead? Am I dreaming? How are you here?”</p><p>“I’m always here when you need me, remember? I am always going to patch you up and shove you back out the door. That’s what you need. That’s what you’ve always needed, and that’s why I’m here. You have to fight now. You’ll be okay," he murmured, wondering how he could make it true as they swayed together on the kitchen floor. "We've always been okay. Remember?" Aaron didn't believe him. Instead, took his hands in his and clasped them tight. Ragged fingernails rasping down the inner of his wrists, “Let’s go outside. I want to see Alexandria.”</p><p>Aaron smiled as Eric took his hand and they walked out to the porch together as the sun was setting. Eric rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder as they sat peacefully together, “It’s beautiful. Deanna would have been proud.”</p><p>“It’s not the same with so many people gone.”</p><p>“Don’t think of this place as a loss. It’s a reminder of everyone coming together to fight for the future.”</p><p>“That future should have included you. I can’t walk through Alexandria without thinking about you and the people we’ve lost. It hurts.”</p><p>“As long as you remember us, we’ll always be a part of this,” he kissed Aaron’s temple, “right?”</p><p>Aaron looked up and saw four people walking towards the porch. As they got closer, he began to recognize them. He squeezed Eric’s hand and ran forward. </p><p>Without hesitation, he pulled the middle person into his arms, “Enid!” He cried into her shoulder.</p><p>“Aaron! It’s so good to see you!”</p><p>“Enid, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t protect any of you, and I’m so so sorry.”</p><p>He pulled away from Enid and looked at the people in front of him. He sniffled and embraced Denise and Tara who looked so happy together. He wiped his eyes and stood in front of the last person. </p><p>“Jesus,” he cried as he pulled him close.</p><p>“Hey, Aaron,” he smiled into his shoulder. </p><p>When he pulled away, Jesus looked down at his stomach, “I see you’re still heavy on that left foot.”</p><p>He laughed and wordlessly thanked Jesus for this moment of levity before saying his piece, “You all deserved so much better. None of you should have died.”</p><p>Tara spoke up first, “Our deaths are going to make this place and the future mean something.”</p><p>Denise nodded and took Tara’s hand, “You honor us by fighting for good. That’s all we could ever ask for.” </p><p>He felt Eric hold his hand. He turned to look at him, his eyes watering as he kissed his soft lips. Suddenly the pain from his wound radiated across his whole chest. </p><p>He dropped to his knees and grasped at Eric who dropped with him and wrapped his arms around his back.</p><p>“Aaron, you have to wake up. You have to fight, baby.” </p><p>Aaron groaned, “I don’t want to leave you. I can’t let you go again.” </p><p>“We’ll always be with you as long as you keep fighting for everything we died for. You have to fight for what’s here,” Jesus said, leaning beside him. </p><p>All of his friends looked at him with hope and love in their eyes, encouraging him to let go. He couldn’t leave them. Not yet. He had to make up for failing them. As if he read his mind, Eric brushed his curls back and looked into his eyes, “It’s okay. We already know. You can let go, honey. You have to go. Give our daughter the future she deserves. The future I couldn’t give her.” </p><p>Aaron cried out as he felt the blood rushing from his abdomen. He was running out of time, “I love you... more than anything, and I always will,” He smiled softly, looking up at him through watery lashes.</p><p>"I always had a hunch," he replied with easy warmth. Repeating the words that'd become a mantra ever since that first time, years ago, when Aaron had told him as much, “I love you so much.”</p><p>He gently cradled Eric’s cheek in his hand and pulled him in for another heart wrenching kiss. The way they connected and how their mouths moved so lovingly together felt so real. He never wanted it to end as Eric carded through his hair during the kiss. </p><p>“Let go now, Aaron. It’s going to be okay. I love you,” Eric whispered as he laid Aaron down on the porch, encouraging him to wake up. He would do anything his love wanted him to do. He was always right. He reached up to Eric’s face as he finally slipped back into the dark. </p><p>When he opened his eyes once more, he was in a small tent. Eric was gone. He felt a tear slip down his face as he looked around. He felt nauseous as the pain in his stomach began to creep back up. He let out a groan and in a matter of seconds, Scott and Daryl came through the flaps of the tent and they were at his side. </p><p>“Gracie?” He rasped.</p><p>Scott grabbed a glass of water from the table and helped him drink. The cool water soothes his throat and helped him wake up. </p><p>“She’s okay, Aaron. She was really worried about you, but Rachel is with her now. She’s safe because of you.”</p><p>He couldn’t help the small sob that escaped his mouth, “I was so scared. He got so close to her.” </p><p>“Everything is okay, man. Everyone got out of Alexandria. We had a lot of injuries, but everyone is safe,” Daryl grunted.</p><p>“Just focus on resting. Your heart stopped for a second, but Alex got you back. We just went through a lot of blood.”</p><p>He nodded weakly. That would explain why he saw Eric. Before he could respond, Gracie ran through the flaps of the tent, “Dad!” </p><p>He smiled sadly and relief flooded his whole being, “Hey, Gracie,” he whispered. He cried softly against her head when she carefully embraced him. </p><p>Nothing about this was okay, but for now they were safe. They were safe and he got closure with his loved ones. For now, they would rest, but there was a fight ahead, and he knew he would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for his daughter and everyone they had lost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>